Awaken
by Miss know it all15
Summary: Summery AU After Department of Ministry Harry is dealing with what happened and Sirius is alive


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summery AU After Department of Ministry Harry is dealing with what happened and Sirius is alive

Awaken

"HERMIONE!"

Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly toward her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. [...]

A whine of panic was preventing him from thinking properly. He had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet he did not dare look at her properly. 'Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead...'[...]

"Hermione," Harry said at once, shaking her as the baby-headed Death Eater blundered out of sight again. "Hermione, wake up..."[...]

Harry opened his eyes, He looked around his room. For weeks Harry has been replaying what happened in the department of Ministry. After the battle Sirius took Hermione to St. Mungo's Hospital. The healers said "that Hermione is in a coma, and she does not know when Hermione will wake up."

Harry walked down the stairs. Sirius and everyone else was eating. Harry just went outside and sat on the steps. Harry kept thinking if he just listened to Hermione, she would be here with him. Harry was going over what happened in his mind again, He could not understand why he went numb when he saw Hermione. Harry thoughts were interrupted by Sirius.

"Hey pup, What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked

"Hermione" Harry answered

Sirius sat next to Harry and he hugged Harry. Harry and Sirius walked back into the house. It was early in the morning. Harry grabbed a piece of toast. Harry didn't want to eat with anyone. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Also he could not even look or talk to Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. Ginny kept trying to talk to Harry about Hermione. Saying things like she might not wake up or you should move on. They acted like Hermione I died. Harry quickly pushed the thought away.

"Can I go see Hermione, please? Harry asked

"I don't know, Hermione father is still upset with you. Sirius whispered

"I need to see Hermione" Harry pleaded

"Her father is mad at you Harry" Ginny added

"I know that Ginny" Harry snapped

Ginny just walked away muttering to herself. Harry stormed out the door and walked around London. While Harry was walking it started to rain. Harry found his way to St. Mungo's. Harry asked the healer "where Hermione Granger is?" The healer told him room 421. Harry walked into the room. He saw a man with cinnamon eyes and light brown hair. A woman with wavy brown hair was sleeping on a chair. The man turned to Harry.

"Get out of here you have cause enough problems" The man yelled

"Rob, stop it!" The woman weeped

The woman ran to the man and sobbed in his arms. The man stroked the woman hair. Harry had only seen them once and knew that they were Hermione parents. Harry walked over to Hermione. He sat down. Harry grabbed Hermione hand and He stoked her and with his thumb. Harry looked down at hermione, His mind when back to when Hermione was attacked by the basilisk. A potion could fix Hermione than but a potion can make Hermione wake up now. It's my fault Harry thought. Harry could feel the tears build in his eyes. Harry stoked Hermione's hand. A few hours later Harry awoke to a tap on his shoulder. Harry looked up at Sirius.

"Hey pup, its time to go eat." Sirius said

Harry looked up to see Sirius then he looked down at his hand. Harry felt his cheeks warm up. Harry heard a cough, eyes popped open up to see Mr. Granger staring at his hand. Harry so much hate and sadness Granger's eyes. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead. Harry turned and started to the door. Once at the doorframe Harry stopped.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Whispered Harry

Sirius and Harry went home. Everyone was having dinner. Harry sat down and said nothing to anyone. After eating Harry walk up stairs. He laid on his bed thinking about Hermione. For the next to months Harry went to visit Hermione everyday. The Grangers relized that it was not Harry fault. When september came around Sirius, Rob() and Jean(Mrs. Granger) took Harry to Platform Nine 3/4. Rob told Harry when Hermione wakes up he will owl Harry. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny went in the compartment. They all talked among themselves. Ron was taking to Luna. While Ginny was trying to get Harry attention. Ginny got more and more angry as Harry kept pulling away from her. When Harry was practically sitting on the window Ginny sat on his lap.

"Gin what are you doing?" Ron yelled

"Sitting." Ginny said Innocently

Harry pushed Ginny off of him. Then he walked out of the compartment wondering around the train. Harry walked back into the compartment where Ginny,Ron and Luna were. Harry grabbed his things and found an empty compartment. He sat in the empty compartment finishing the last bit of potions homework. Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione smiling and saying "See Harry does it fell better to have your homework done before school starts."

Harry hear the door slide; he lifted his head. Luna stood in the doorframe of the compartment. Luna walked in and sat next to Harry.

"You shouldn't be alone." Luna said dreamily

Harry did not reply. For the rest of the train ride Harry and Luna talked.

At Hogwarts Three months later

Harry is reading Hogwarts of History for the ten time. Since being back at Hogwarts Harry became the second smartest student behind Hermione. Harry and Ron where lost without Hermione. Ron spent a lot of his time with Luna. Harry had not gotten any owls from Rob of Jean. Also Harry relized that He needs Hermione in his life. Harry still did not know why he needed Hermione so much, he just did. Harry walked into the Great Hall. He sat down and started eating. A few moments later the Great Hall doors opened, there stood Hermione. Harry could not believe his eyes Hermione running thowrds him. Harry stumbled out of his seat. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. They hugged each other for a few more moments, then parted. At the professors' table Albus Dumbledore smiled his blue eyes had the brightest twinkle as he watched the embrace. The hug was sweet and blissful. He saw Harry's eyes light up as he saw Hermione. Dumbledore was what they did not see, He saw love.


End file.
